miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Piesia155/Uciekająca Panna Młoda ♪ One-Shot ♪
Uciekająca Panna Młoda ♪ One-Shot ♪ ♫ Witam. To mój pierwszy wpis, taki na próbę trochę. Chciałabym tu wstawić opowiadanie kilkurozdziałowe, ale nie wiem czy by się przyjęło więc na razie dodaje one-shot, by sprawdzić jaki będzie odzew. Więc śmiało piszcie co sądzicie. Czy podoba się wam mój styl pisania i w ogóle pomysł . Nie boję się krytyki. To chyba wszystko. Miłego czytania ♫ Sobota rano. Słońce zdążyło już wzejść nad horyzont i powoli jego światło wlewało się do ogromnego pokoju, gdzie pewien chłopak sobie jeszcze smacznie spał. Nie było mu dane być nadal w objęciach Morfeusza, ponieważ pewna mała, czarna istotka przypominającego latającego kota zaczęła domagać się śniadania. - Plagg, odczep się. – powiedział w półśnie chłopak. - Nie ma mowy, jestem na skraju śmierci głodowej. – odparła istotka. - To nie prawda. Wieczorem zjadłeś 3 krążki camembertu. - No właśnie to było wieczorem – powiedział Plagg, teatralnie „umierając” – poza tym, jak nie dostane sera to i tak nie dam Ci spać. Chłopak zrezygnowały, podniósł się na rękach i spojrzał na zegarek. Wtedy już zły na swojego małego przyjaciela opadł z powrotem na poduszkę. -Plagg, naprawdę cię pogięło. – odparł bezradnie chłopak do poduszki – Jest szósta rano. W sobotę rano. - No i co z tego. I tak masz w stać na 8 do szkoły. – Odrzekło kwami, a kiedy chłopak spojrzał na niego niezrozumiałym spojrzeniem, cicho westchną i wyjaśnił – Zapomniałeś, że dziś macie kręcić ten głupi filmik. - No tak, faktycznie. – przypomniał sobie chłopak. Pani Martin, nauczycielka od sztuki, zorganizowała zajęcia z improwizacji. Miał z tego powstać filmik dla dyrekcji i rodziców, a jeśli będzie dobry, ma zostać wysłany na jakiś tam konkurs. Po zajęciach dowiedział się, że ma zagrać kochanka Panny Młodej, który nie zgadza się na to i ucieka z dziewczyną z jej ślubu. Nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Powoli zaczął wstawać z łóżka, przeczesał rozczochrane włosy i przetarł zaspane oczy. Miał już iść do łazienki, kiedy odezwał się Plagg. - Yyy…Adrien, nie zapomniałeś znowu czegoś. - Czego? – Zapytał chłopak patrząc na kwami. - Na przykład… Niech no pomyśle… Ooo… Może o SERZE – wykrzyczał Plagg. - A ty jak zwykle myślisz o jedzeniu – załamał się Adrien. - No oczywiście – dumnie odpowiedziało kwami- A o czym mam myśleć – spytał. - Nie chcesz znać mojej odpowiedzi – odrzekł złośliwie Adrien – No dobra, chodź do kuchni, zanim kucharz zorientuje się, kto mu podbiera tony camembertu. Zrezygnowany chłopak ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Jego kwami zrobiło parę beczek w powietrzu i wyleciało pierwsze z pokoju. Chłopak ruszył szybko za nim, błagając w myślach, by nikt ich nie zobaczył, a w szczególności Plagga. Gdy już niezauważenie dotarli do kuchni Adrien wyciągnął krążek camembertu i podał go Plaggowi. Kiedy sam zaczął rozglądać się za czymś do zjedzenia, jego kwami dostało napadu śmiechu. -Plagg, co Ci się stało?- zapytał go chłopak — Ucisz się, jeszcze kogoś obudzisz. -Wiesz, co sobie właśnie pomyślałem.- zaczął Plagg, ledwo powstrzymując się od parsknięcia śmiechem — Że Twoją „panną Młodą” może zostać Chloé – Plagg nie wytrzymał, i już nie potrafił przestać się śmiać. - Właśnie odebrałeś mi apetyt – odparł chłopak, który właśnie znalazł dla siebie śniadanie. – Możesz się już przestać śmiać, to nie jest śmieszne. – powiedział już zły. - Ale nie wiesz, kim jest „panna Młoda”, to może być Chloé. – odrzekł Plagg. - No… racja – uświadomił sobie chłopak, który nagle posmutniał – po tym chyba już nigdy się od niej nie uwolnię. Adrien powoli usiadł pod ścianą ze załamaną miną. Plagg widząc go, zrobiło mu się przykro, że doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Zostawił swój ser i podleciał do przyjaciela. - Nie łam się, Adrien. Zawsze masz w takim wypadku dwa wyjścia – starał się go pocieszyć. - Jakie? - Pierwszy: nie zareagować, kiedy przyjdzie twoja kolej. W końcu to zajęcia z improwizacji, jak tego nie wykonasz, show będzie trwać – zaproponował Plagg. - Tak, ale narażam się na niezaliczenie zadania – odparł Adrien. - Racja. To w takim razie, także nie spodoba Ci się drugi sposób. – odparł zrezygnowany Plagg. - no cóż zostaje ci teraz mieć nadzieję, że to nie ona jest „panną Młodą” - Wprost świetnie – odparł ironicznie Adrien – to jest… Nagle usłyszał głos kucharza, który szedł do kuchni przygotować mu posiłek. - Plagg – szepnął – zmywamy się. Wyszli drugimi drzwiami i dyskretnie ruszyli do pokoju chłopaka. Około 7:30 był już gotowy do wyjścia. Ubrany był, tak jak kazała nauczycielka, czyli w garnitur. Kiedy jadł śniadanie, słyszał skarżącego się kucharza na niedojedzony camembert w kuchni. Wtedy razem z Plaggiem popatrzyli na siebie, już miał coś do niego powiedzieć, kiedy podeszła do niego Nathalie z informacją, że jego szofer już czeka. Wziął jeszcze jednego tosta dla siebie oraz ser dla Plagga i ruszył do szkoły. Podczas jazdy wciąż rozmyślał nad tym, która z dziewczyn została „panną Młodą”. Gdy już wszedł do szkoły, zobaczył gotowe dekoracje na boisku. Były niesamowite. Wyglądało to bardzo realistycznie, jakby były na prawdziwy ślub. Gdy on podziwiał przygotowania podszedł do niego Nino razem z jego dziewczyną Alyą. - No siema, Adrien, a ty kim jesteś, bo ja razem z Alyą rodzicami „pana Młodego” – przywitał się Nino – nieźle nie. - Ja jestem jednym z gości o specjalnym zadaniu – odparł Adrien spokojnie. - No to się zapowiada ciekawie. – powiedziała Alya – a jak Ci się podobają dekoracje. Podobno ojciec Chloé wsparł przygotowania to przedstawienia. - To, kogo ona gra, że sam burmistrz tak się postarał – spytał Adrien, mówiąc sobie w myślach „tylko nie panną Młodą, tylko nie panną Młodą” - Na szczęście jest matką narzeczonej – odpowiedziała Alya. Napięcie z Adriena momentalnie zeszło. - Noo… wątpię by Nathaniel chciałby „poślubić” Chloé, zamiast Marinette. – zaśmiał się Nino. - Chwila… a wy skąd wiecie, że to Marinette jest „panną Młodą”? - Nie pojawiła się jeszcze panna w sukni ślubnej, a tylko Marinette brakuje z dziewczyn. – odpowiedział Nino. - Marinette na pewno się spóźni jak zawsze – zapewniła Alya. - Wszyscy na swoje miejsca – krzyknęła pani Martin – a gdzie „panna Młoda” – spytała się, kiedy wszyscy byli na miejscach. - Mogę do niej zadzwonić, proszę pani. – zaproponowała Alya. - Dobrze, zrób tak – zgodziła się pani Martin. Adrien starał się ignorować zalotne spojrzenia Chloé, ale po chwili uwagę przykuł dzwonek podobny do tego, jakiego używała Marinette. Dobiegał za wejścia na boisko. Pani Martin poszła tam szybkim krokiem. Wszyscy czekali w napięciu, aż nauczycielka zawołała Kima, który grał „ojca panny Młodej”. Coś po cichu do niego powiedziała. Potem zwróciła się do Maxa. Był odpowiedzialny za sprzęt razem ze synem nauczycielki, który miał wszystko filmować. - Możecie wszystko włączać. A wy moi kochani aktorzy pamiętajcie: gdy usłyszycie akcja, kamera się nie zatrzyma. – powiedziała teatralnie – Nie możecie się wahać. Nie możecie się zatrzymać. Gdy coś pójdzie nie tak, macie improwizować – upomniała – inaczej te zajęcia nie miałyby chyba sensu. Gotowi? – zapytała z entuzjazmem i udała się za pole kamery – To: muzyka – Max puścił marsza weselnego. – kamera – upewniła się, że kamera nagrywa – AKCJA! Wszyscy obrócili się w stronę, gdzie znikną Kim. Każdy wstrzymał oddech, kiedy ujrzeli Marinette. Nie dość, że miała przepiękną suknię, to jeszcze była umalowana w taki sposób, by podkreślić jej oczy. Adrien i inni pierwszy raz ujrzeli ją w rozpuszczonych włosach, które był lekko falowane. Wyglądała, jakby nie była z tego świata. Adrien teraz naprawdę chciał z nią uciec. Cały efekt psuł jej wyraz twarzy. Był smutny. Adrien podejrzewał, co może być tego przyczyną. Miała uciec sprzed ołtarza, od narzeczonego, którego dopiero teraz poznała. W dodatku nie sama tylko z kimś i jeszcze nie wiedziała z kim. - Marinette w długiej sukni i na obcasach to chyba nie jest najlepszy pomysł – szepnęła Alya A jak na potwierdzenie jej słów, dziewczyna potknęła się o rąbek sukni. Upadłaby na ziemie, gdyby Kim nie trzymał jej mocno. -Nic mi nie jest … nic mi nie jest – mówiła Marinette, która była cała czerwona na twarzy. Gdy już podeszła do „przyszłego męża” ten wydawał się, jakby spełniły się wszystkie jego marzenia. Dopiero teraz przypomniał sobie, że Nathaniel jest po uszy zakochany w Marinette. Przez ten fakt Adrien stał się w irracjonalny sposób zazdrosny. - Zebraliśmy się tu by połączyć tych …no…dwoje…eee…- Ivan zaczął się jąkać, który nie miał wyboru i robił za księdza. Biedny chłopak – kto się …no… temu sprzeciwia…to ten…- Adrien zaczął się denerwować. Za chwile miał wyskoczyć jak Filip z konopi. W dodatku miało to zostać uwiecznione. – wstanie tera…to znaczy teraz…lub zamilknie …ten no… na wieki. Teraz albo nigdy. - Ja się nie zgadzam – Adrien krzyknął, a pełne zdziwienia oczy wszystkich były skierowane na niego. Stanął koło dziewczyny i chwycił za rękę, mająć nadzieje, że nie jest równie czerwony co ona. Na twarzy Nathaniela malowała się czysta złość i nienawiść. -Ona kocha mnie i tylko mnie poślubi – teraz Adrien wiedział, że jest zarumieniony. Nie wiedząc co teraz zrobić, pociągnął dziewczynę w stronę wyjścia. Kiedy mijali schody, usłyszeli wielki huk i się odwrócili. Zamiast Nathaniela stał Ilustrachor. Akuma znowu musiała go opętać. - Ona nie będzie z nikim innym tylko ZE MNĄ! – krzyknął w stroną Adriena i Marinette. Rzucił w nich czymś dużym, jednak nie wiedzieli czym. Szybko starali się ukryć w jakiejś sali jak najdalej od zagrożenia. Ucieczkę utrudniała im suknia Marinette, gdyż ciągle się o nią potykała. Jej buty także nie pomagały. Nagle Adrien zaczął się w niekontrolowany sposób śmiać, w taki sam sposób jak Plagg rano. - A ty, z czego się śmiejesz? – zapytała Marinette, która przez powagę sytuacji zapomniała się jąkać. - Bo właśnie sobie uświadomiłem – zaczął chłopak, który już dławił się ze śmiechu tak mocno, że musiał na chwile się zatrzymać — że właśnie robimy to, co kazała nam pani Martin. Uciekamy przed „twoim” narzeczonym. - Nie pora teraz na to – powiedziała Marinette, która jednocześnie chichotała i zdejmowała buty.- ale muszę przyznać. Nikt by się takiego zwrotu akcji nie spodziewał. Teraz to oboje się śmiali z zaistniałej sytuacji. Powoli jednak zmierzali na wyższe piętro z budynku, przez kolkę, którą złapali. - Wiesz co, nie dziwie się, że się zezłościł. Jest po uszy w tobie zakochany. Zresztą nie tylko on. Chyba ze trzech chłopaków z mojej grupy ze szermierki się w Tobie podkochuje. – powiedział do dziewczyny Adrien – nie licząc jeszcze Nino, któremu już przeszło. – chłopak odwrócił się do niej i zauważył, że dziewczyna jest smutna. - To nie tak, że próbuje ich wszystkich w sobie rozkochać. Po prostu jestem sobą – odpowiada mu dziewczyna. - No i to wystarcza. Jesteś przeciwieństwem Chloé, której, będąc szczerym, nikt nie lubi. – mówi Adrien Marinette, która lekko się zdziwiła na jego słowa – nie starasz się, także być miła, uprzejma i pomocna, tylko już taka jesteś. Na jego słowa dziewczyna się zarumieniła. Gdy już miała odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli krzyki na zewnątrz. -Zostań tutaj. Ja pójdę sprawdzić co z innymi i potem po Ciebie przyjdę. – nie czekając na jej odpowiedź, wyszedł z biblioteki, w której się akurat znajdowali. Szybko znalazł ustronne miejsce i za jego marynarki wyleciał Plagg. - Coś mi się wydaję, że za bardzo wczułeś się w rolę – powiedział Plagg oraz spojrzał na Adriena podejrzliwie. - Wcale nie – bronił się chłopak – poza tym mamy robotę do wykonania. Plagg, wysuwaj pazury. Adrien jako Czarny Kot znalazł się w tym samym momencie na boisku co Biedronka. - To, co Biedronsiu, powtórka z rozrywki – zażartował Kot. - Nie pora teraz na żarty Kocie i mówiłam, żebyś tak mnie nie nazywał. – upomniała go partnerka. Kocur pewnie by coś jej odpowiedział, ale Ilustrachor ich zauważył i zaczął rzucać w nich hantlami. Kiedy starali się nie oberwać ciężarkami usłyszeli pełen zachwytu głos Alyi. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, Biedronka i Czarny Kot – piszczała – Mogę po walce z wami zrobić wywiad – krzyknęła z zapytaniem. - A jej to nie upomnisz o złe wyczucie czasu – zapytał Biedronkę Kot, kiedy znalazła się niedaleko niego. Chciała coś powiedzieć, ale oboje musieli się schować. Był dużo silniejszy niż ostatnim razem. - To jaki…aaa...- koło jego ramienia przeleciał tasak. Schował się głębiej za ścianę.- masz plan?- zapylał. - Taki … Szczęśliwy Traf…- Ja jej rękach wylądował wąż ogrodowy. - Niech no zgadnę – zaczął zrezygnowany Czarny Kot – Mam go zająć, a ty wymyślisz co z tym zrobić? – zapytał, a widząc jej proszącą miną, od razu ruszył na przeciwnika. Gdy wyszedł z kryjówki, musiał szybko robić uniki i osłaniać się swoim kijem przed nożami. Na jego szczęście po chwili przestały. - Co już Ci się znudziło – zapytał kpiąco Kocur. - A wiesz co, właśnie tak. Teraz może się pobawimy w kotka i myszkę.- Ilustrachor zaśmiał się złowrogo, a przed kotem znalazła się ogromna, niewyglądająca na przyjazną mysz. Kot zaklął cicho i zaczął uciekać w nie małej panice. Wymyślił sposób by się pozbyć „myszki”, ale musiał wyczuć odpowiedni moment. W tle ciągle słyszał rechot Ilustrachora. - Hej Ilustrachorze, ciekawe jak sobie poradzisz z tym – krzyknęła Biedronka. To był ten moment, na który czekał. Uruchomił kotaklizm i próbował wyhamować, odwracając się jednocześnie. Kątem oka zauważył, że Biedronka użyła węża, by opryskać wodą tablet Ilustrachora, ale siła wody była tak duża, że wszystko, co trzymał w rękach, upuścił. Kiedy w jego rękę z mocą z impetem wleciała mysz, która natychmiast znikła, jego partnerka zdążyła już oczyścić akumę. Za pomocą węża przywróciła wszystko do stanu początkowego. - Wszystko w porządku Kocie? – spytała, gdy ten do niej podszedł, a głowy innych zaczęły się wychylać ukrycia. - Bywało lepiej, nie często uciekam przed gigantycznymi gryzoniami – zażartował, co wywołało chichot u dziewczyny. Wtedy jej kolczyki się odezwały i po chwili jej też nie było. On by nadal tam tak stał, gdyby nie zauważył przyjaciół i nauczycielki zmierzających w jego stronę. - No niestety na mnie też czas.- powiedział Kot oraz skłonił się teatralnie. Po chwili też zniknął. Wrócił do miejsca, gdzie się przemienił w Kota. Teraz tam się odmienił i ruszył w kierunku, gdzie zostawił Marinette. Nie widząc jej w bibliotece, zaczął ją wołać. Kiedy chciał przejść do sali obok, gdy upewnił się, że nie ma jej w między książkami, przez drzwi wpadła na niego i jednocześnie przewracając Marinette. Kiedy na nią spojrzał, nie potrafił długo wytrzymać i parsknął śmiechem. -Aż tak na mnie lecisz? – zapytał się zarumienionej dziewczyny, ciągle śmiejąc. – Chodź, pewnie już nas szukają – pomógł jej wstać i ruszyli do przyjaciół. Po drodze nie odzywali się do siebie. Oboje mieli dziwne przeczucie, że pani Martin będzie ogromnie wściekła, że jej piękne przestawienie, zmieniło się w walkę super bohaterów. Kiedy znaleźli się koło Nino, Alya starała się ocucić odrętwiałą kobietą, a Rose otulała przemoczonego Nathaniela kocem. Nagle kobieta zamrugała parę razy oczami. - To jest to. To było genialne. Jak cudownie. – krzyczała pani Martin, na którą były teraz zwrócone oczy uczniów, który nie bardzo wiedzieli, co się dzieje. – Jakby to przerobić, że to kochankowie są bohaterami walczącymi z przeszkodą ich miłości …AAAA… to genialne, mam nadzieję, że wszystko się nagrało…- potem zaczęła niezrozumiałe bełkotać do siebie. To było dziwne. Każdy był pewny, że za tydzień będą musieli tę szopkę powtórzyć. – Wszyscy macie szóstki. – krzyczała do nich – to było wspaniałe, nigdy takiego entuzjazmu i improwizacji nie widziałam. Nawet ja tego nie przewidziałam. A teraz muszę… - zaczęła się oddalać od nich, a jej syn wziął cały sprzęt i ruszył za nią. Chyba dziwniej być nie mogło. - Proszę, powiedziecie, że nie tylko ja mam wrażenie, że coś mi umknęło- zapytał Nathaniel. Wszyscy podnieśli ręce do góry. Koniec ♫ Mam nadzieję, że się podobało i nie ma tam dużo błędów. A i jakby ktoś chciał poszerzyć swoje horyzonty po polecam ten link. Wrzucam także filmik na poprawę humoru. Zapraszam także do następnego posta ♫ thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania